


Alte Key-Challenges bei BoyxBoy

by BxB-Admin (esda)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenge-Aufrufe, F/F, Keyfic, M/M, keyfiction
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esda/pseuds/BxB-Admin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hier sind die alten Key-Challenge-Aufrufe von BoyxBoy.de gesammelt.<br/>Klickt auf den "Chapter Index", um die unterschiedlichen Key-Challenges in alphabetischer Reihenfolge auszuwählen.</p>
<p>Um mehr über Key-Fiction zu erfahren und die bereits bestehenden Geschichten zu lesen, schaut am Besten im <a href="http://home.arcor.de/palastarchiv/">Palast</a> vorbei.</p>
<p>Die GirlxGirl-Variante dazu ist die Chain-Fiction. Deren Archiv fand sich einmal hier: <a href="http://www.chaincastle.hux.de/">Chaincastle</a> (Seite inzwischen down).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Palast der Engel

# Der Palast der Engel

**von Igrainne**

Ab dem heutigen Tage öffnet der Palast der Engel weit über allen Himmeln seine Tore.

Wer wollte nicht schon immer mal Engeln begegnen; seien sie nun gefallen, rein wie frisch gefallener Schnee oder anderen Wesen die einem wie Engel erscheinen.  
Hier sind sie euer, und ihr dürft mit ihnen tun und lassen was ihr wollt. Stoßt Michael von seinem hohen Thron und führt Luzifer in die höchsten Höhen, den sie gehören euch.

Willkommen sind Keys und Holder gleichermaßen.

Habt ihr es geschafft, einem Engel Ketten anzulegen, ihn in einen Käfig zu sperren? Bringt ihn in den Palast der Engel... wollt ihr einen Engel nur für euch und sei es nur für eine Nacht? Kommt in den Palast der Engel, den hier seid ihr, wo immer ihr sein wollt, im siebten Himmel oder im den unendlichen Tiefen des She'ol, und immer steht ein Engel euch zur Seite!

Sammael heißt euch in seinem Reich willkommen!

Homepage: http://engelpalast.fateback.com/

Igrainne (Challenger)


	2. Der Palast der Fabeltiere

# Der Palast der Fabeltiere

**von Roseninselchen**

Hi, hiermit rufe ich zur Keychallenge "Mystisch wie ein Fabeltier" auf. Alle Keys müssen irgendetwas mit Fabeltieren zu tun haben, sei es, dass sie eins sind oder dass eine Eigenschaft, die ihnen nachgesagt wird, im Key vorkommen.

Auf der Homepage sind auch etliche Fabeltiere aufgezählt für die, die etwas Inspiration gebrauchen könnten.

Und hier die URL: www.palastderfabeltiere.de.tf

Bye,  
Roseninselchen (Challenger)


	3. Der Palast des Feuers

# Der Palast des Feuers

**von Esther**

Glühend und vulkanisch ist es schwer zu bändigen; es ist ein Prozess, keine Substanz. Beim Brennen verbraucht es Luft, kocht Wasser und versengt die Erde...  
Das Feuer!

Nachdem Onyx-Opal mich gewissermaßen dazu genötigt hat, rufe ich hiermit zur Key-Challenge "Heißeste Flamme", dem Palast des Feuers, auf.

Der Palast des Feuers ist Teil des Palasts der Elemente, zu dem auch der Palast des Wassers zählt.

Ihr findet die Website des Feuerpalasts unter http://feuerpalast.fateback.com. Dort sollen die Key-Charakteristiken sowie die Challenge-Antworten veröffentlicht und archiviert werden.

Wer einen Key für den Palast gestalten will, muss eigentlich nur beachten, dass dieser irgendetwas mit dem Element "Feuer" zu tun hat. Einen Steckbrief, den ihr als Vorlage für den Key nehmen könnt (aber nicht müsst!), findet ihr auf der Feuerpalast-Seite.  
Den fertigen Key dann bitte an natsu_esda@web.de schicken. ^_^  
Bisher gibt es "schon" zwei Keys im Palast: den Höllenfeuer-Key von Tina und den Kerzen-Key von Chess.

Wer sich einen Key für eine Geschichte reservieren will, schreibt mir eine Mail. Ich vergebe die Keys dann nach der "Wer zuerst kommt, schreibt zuerst"-Methode.  
Die Challenge-Antworten kommen bei mir an, wenn sie über die Mailinglisten Anonyme Romantiker, Boyxboy, OriginalBishounen oder Palast der Elemente oder an mich persönlich gesendet werden.  
Die Geschichten werden auf der Feuerpalast-Website veröffentlicht. Sollte der Autor gegen die Veröffentlichung auf dieser Seite sein, soll er mir das bitte mitteilen.

Eine Frist bis zur Einsendung der Keys und der Geschichten gibt es nicht.

In der Hoffnung auf mächtig viele, heiße Keys und ebensolche Stories,  
Eure Esther (Challenger)


	4. Der Palast der Insekten

# Der Palast der Insekten

**von Pi & SoNo**

Hi alle zusammen *wink*

Klein SoNo und ich, wir haben mal wieder die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt, und was ist dabei herausgekommen? Ein neuer Palast - auch wenn es bereits eine Flut davon gibt, wir konnten uns nicht enthalten. Diesmal ist das Thema: Insekten. Die Liste der Insekten ist nun fast unausschöpflich. Euren Ideen sei freier Lauf gelassen - wir würden uns über rege Anteilnahme freuen.

Voraussetzung: Die Keys sollten die wesentlichen Merkmale ihrer Namensgebern besitzen, ansonsten haben wir keine Regeln für euch. Haltet euch nur an die allgemeinen Regeln für die Paläste.

Zu erreichen unter:  
http://interstellare-traeume.de.tc/  
(anwählbar über die Navigationsleiste)

Pi & SoNo (Challenger)


	5. Der Palast des Jahres

# Der Palast des Jahres

**von Deischy**

In dieser Challenge geht es um Eigenschaften die das Jahr betreffen, wie die Monate, die Sonnenwendtage oder auch die Jahreszeiten. Jeder der einen Schlüssel schreibt, sollte darauf achten. Allerdings möchte ich keinen "Tag der Arbeit Schlüssel" oder so!!!  
Ich weiß, es ist nicht üblich, doch ich habe schon mal drei Schlüssel kreiert *konnte einfach nicht an sich halten* und ich will endlich liebevolle Holder für meine Schnuckis haben. Sie können euch gleich auch noch als Beispiele dienen.

Also im Palast des Jahres geht es um Monate, Jahreszeiten und Tag die den natürlichen Ablauf des Jahres betreffen. Als Grundlage für die Feiertage habe ich den Kalender der alten Germanen gemeint, weil diese Leute, zwangsläufig, noch nach diesem natürlichen Rhythmus leben mussten.  
Hinten an hängt jetzt eine Beschreibung der germanischen Feiertage, zu bei denen ich einen direkten Ablauf zum Jahr gefunden habe, ausserdem eine Übersetzung der Monatsnamen. Wenn man alles zusammenrechnet müsst man auf 24 Keys kommen *wäre froh wenn es so viele werden würden*^^

Januar-Hartung  
Februar-Hornung  
März-Lenzig  
April-Wandelmond  
Mai-Hohe Maien  
Juni-Brachet  
Juli-Heuert  
August-Ernting  
September-Scheiding  
Oktober-Gilbhart  
November-Neblung  
Dezember-Julmond

14\. Neblung - blota i moti vetri/winteranfang  
Winteranfang. Die Germanen dachten damals, daß die Natur stirbt. Deshalb wird den Ahnen, Göttern und den Toten gedacht, indem sie Opfer bachten. Sie schmückten die Gräber mit Getreide, Nüssen und anderen Sachen. Es wurden keine menschlichen Opfer gebracht, hingegen aller Behauptungen. Die Krieger in Walhalla wurden gerufen, um in der bevorstehenden Götterdämmerung (Kampf der Götter mit den Riesen) auf Seiten der Götter zu kämpfen. Walhalla war so eine Art Himmel für die nordischen Kulturen (besonders der Kelten), in die alle im Kampf gefallenen Krieger kamen. "Normal" gestorbene Männer kamen in die Hel.

21\. Julmond - Sonarblot/Wintersonnenwend  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt muß alle Arbeit für dieses Jahr getan sein. Anschließend werden 12 Nächte durchgefeiert, wobei jede Nacht für einen Monat steht. Im Kampf gegen die Riesen verlieren außer Vidar und Vali alle Götter ihr Leben. Diese rächen ihren Vater (Odin) und zeugen einen neuen Gott, der als Reinkarnation von Odin bzw. Baldr angesehen wird. Das Licht siegt über die Dunkelheit und neues Leben wird entstehen.

2\. Hartung - Perchtenfest/Neujahr  
Das neue Jahr wird mit einem Umzug begrüßt. Dabei ziehen 12 häßliche (das alte Jahr) und 12 schöne (das neue Jahr) Perchten mit. Die christliche Ausgabe davon sind die drei Königsumzüge. Diese sind allerdings auch rein heidnisch, denn damit sind die drei Schöpfungsgötter Odin, Hönir und Loki gemeint.

ca. 20. Lenzing - Sigrblot/Frühlngsanfang  
Dieses Fest wurde rund drei Tage gefeiert. Es ist gleich mit dem christlichen Ostern. Die Tage sind nun länger als die Nächte.

21\. Brachet - blota at midhjum sumri/Sommersonnenwend oder Sommeranfang  
Die Sonne (Baldr) befindet sich auf ihrem Höhepunkt, um danach zu "sterben". Er wird von Loki, dem Gott der Lügen und des Feuers, mit einer Mistel umgebracht. Es wurden Teiche und Brunnen geschmückt, zu Ehren der Göttin des Wassers und der Weisheit, Saga.

8\. Ernting - Hörmeitidr/Herbstanfang  
Thor wird gerufen, um gutes Wetter zu bekommen, damit die Ernte nicht vernichtet wird.

Schreibt für die Schlüssel bitte Deischy direkt an: Deischy@aol.com

Deischy (Challenger)


	6. Der Palast der Luft

# Der Palast der Luft

**von Chess**

Challenge-Aufruf zur Key-Challenge "Schwerelos" - der Palast der Luft

Auf der Seite des Luftpalastes sollen sowohl die Key-Charakteristiken als auch die Challenge-Antworten archiviert werden.

Wer einen Key für den Palast gestalten will, immer her damit.

Folgende Dinge sind zu beachten: Alle Keys müssen etwas mit dem Element 'Luft' (nicht Wind!) zu tun haben.  
Der Palast der Luft hat eine Eigenart - Alle Keys sind aus dem einen oder anderen Grund freiwillig in dem Palast. Das heißt, sie wurden weder dahin gezwungen, noch haben sie unter Drogen etc. einen Vertrag unterschrieben.

Einen Blanko-Steckbrief könnt ihr hier finden, falls ihr ihn benutzen wollt. Bitte schickt die Keys zu mir (Chess): forgotten@angelichaos.com.

Wer sich einen Key für eine Geschichte reservieren will, bitte ebenfalls mir eine Mail schicken. Wer zuerst kommt, bekommt den Key.

Die Challenge-Antworten bitte am Besten direkt zu mir oder aber über die Mailingiste vom Palast der Elemente schicken. Die Geschichten werden auf der Luftpalast-Website veröffentlicht. Sollte der Autor gegen die Veröffentlichung auf dieser Seite sein, soll er mir das bitte mitteilen.

Eine Frist bis zur Einsendung der Keys und der Geschichten gibt es nicht.

Ich hoffe auf viele Keys und Geschichten. ^_^  
~Chess (Challenger)


	7. Runen

# Runen

**Aphelion**

Pflicht:  
Die keys müssen alle Runen Namen tragen und dementsprechend auch Eigenschaften derselbigen annehmen. Ich habe hier den Link zu einer (sehr kurzen) Infoseite zu Runen, nur mal zum antesten, ob jemand was darunter finden würde. Logischerweise ist die Anzahl der Runen beschränkt, der einfachheithalber nehme ich gleich besagten Link als Richtwert. http://www.geocities.com/Athens/Olympus/5342/runes/rune.html

(Sollte es also mehrere Runen geben, die nicht auf der Liste sind, können sie bei diesem game nicht verwendet werden.)

Es gibt diesmal keine Deadline und auch nichts zu gewinnen. Wer sich jedoch einen (bereits kreierten) Key aussucht, und eine Geschichte schreiben will, der sollte etwa jeden Monat einen Teil liefern. Auch hier: wenn mal was dazwischen kommt, kann man darüber reden. Wenn aber *permanent* was dazwischen kommt, dann wird der key wieder freigesetzt.

Die Geschichten werden automatisch auf meiner Seite und im Palast (palast.dffa.de) archiviert, sollten sie auch auf dieser Liste gepostet werden, dann natürlich auch im Listarchiv. Ich möchte darauf hinweisen, dass ich diese Liste nicht regelmäßig verfolge und daher eingesandte Keystories nicht sehe. Also bitte IMMER an mich schicken, unabhängig davon, ob ihr hier auch postet.

Also: seid kreativ!  
Aphelion (Challenger)


	8. Der Palast der Töne

# Der Palast der Töne

**von Chess**

Ich kann es nicht lassen, ein neuer Palast ist entstanden, der Palast der Töne, zur Challenge 'Lautlos' (Warum genau ich diesen Challengetitel gewählt habe kann ich nicht sagen, aber ich erwarte jetzt nicht lauter schweigende Keys ^^;)

Homepage: http://www.angelichaos.com/tonpalast

Nur die zwei wichtigsten Dinge hier: Wie auch im Palast der Luft befinden sich alle Keys aus dem einen oder anderen Grund freiwillig im Palast.  
Keys werden, wie auch im Palastleben, mehrfach vermietet. Sobald ein Key wieder zu haben ist (d.h.: die vorherige Story ist abgeschlossen), kann man ihn wieder reservieren. Bei inhaltlichen Problem (z.B. wegen Happy-End) kann man sich absprechen, oder z.B. die Geschichte vor das Happy End setzen. Inhaltliche Aspekte generell können, müssen aber eigentlich gar nicht aufgenommen werden.

Der Rest ist recht 'normal'. Zu weiteren Regeln etc. kann man auf der Seite des Palastes der Töne gucken. ^_^

Ich hoffe auf eure Keys! ^^  
Chess (Challenger)


	9. Der Palast des Wassers

# Der Palast des Wassers

**von Onyx-Opal**

Hi Leute!  
Also eigentlich war ja mein Palast der erste von den Vieren, aber ist ja auch egal.... ^.^

Die Challenge-Regeln: Alle Keys müssen etwas mit dem Element 'Wasser' zu tun, bzw. eine Verbindung zu diesem Element haben.  
Der Palast sollte auch was mit Wasser zu tun haben, z. B. am/im/unter Wasser liegen (Wasserfall, Meer, See, Fluss...) und/oder die Zimmer der Keys sollten schon Wasser haben.

Mehr unter dem Wasserpalast und unter der Yahoo! Group Palast der Elemente.

Liebe Grüße  
Onyx-Opal (Challenger)


	10. Der Palast der Zeit

# Der Palast der Zeit

**von Black Rose**

Hallo, nach einigem hin und her Überlegen werde ich den Sprung ins kalte Wasser wagen und die Tore zum Palast der Zeiten aufstoßen - zu finden unter www.palast-der-zeiten.de.vu & www.kasanthiira.de/zeitenpalast/.

Es gibt drei verschiedene Challenges zum Thema "Zeit", an denen ihr euch mit Keys und Stories beteiligen könnt.

 **Zeit der Mythen:**  
Gesucht werden Keys zum Thema "Mythen der Welt". Es kann sich bei euren Keys um Götter  & Heroen sämtlicher Mythenkreise (Nordisch, Fernöstlich, ...) handeln, aber auch mythische Orte wie z.B. Stonehenge dürfen euch zu einem Key inspirieren. Nahezu alle Arten von Wesen sind in erlaubt, einzig Fabelwesen/-tiere werden nicht zugelassen.

 **Zeit der Feste:**  
Hier werden Keys zum Thema "Feste der Völker" gesucht. Auch hier könnt ihr aus allen euch bekannten Mythen- und Kulturkreisen schöpfen. Beschränkt euch nicht auf die nordische Mythologie, sucht auch in der Antike, im fernen Osten, aber auch in der christlichen Kultur ( - nur bitte verzichtet auf einen Weihnachtsmann- oder Osterhasenkey). Die Keys sollten in erster Linie menschlich sein, es kann aber auch Ausnahmen geben, wenn es zu dem jeweilig thematisierten Fest passt und eine vernünftige Begründung gegeben vorliegt, warum es kein menschlicher Key sein kann/soll.

 **Vergessene Zeiten:**  
Grabt in der Geschichte und entwickelt entsprechende Keys. Es sollte sich aber in erster Linie nicht um Keys handeln, die historische Vorbilder (wie etwa Cäsar, Karl der Große, Nero, usw.) als Vorlage haben. Entwickelt einen passenden fiktiven Charakter für eine bestimmte Zeitepoche, für die ihr euch entschieden habt. Und, ganz wichtig, es sind nur menschliche Keys zugelassen.

Außerdem möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass es im Palast der Zeiten gewisse Regeln gibt, an die sich sowohl Key- als auch Holderautor halten sollten. Dies sind einmal bestimmte formale Vorgaben, aber auch bestimmte Vorgaben für die Entwicklung eines Keys. Die Regeln findet ihr auf der Website genau aufgeschrieben, und es wäre schön, wenn ihr sie euch durchlest, bevor ihr euch dazu entschließt, einen Key zu entwickeln oder um einen Key zu bitten.

Was mir besonders wichtig ist, dass ihr Hintergründe der einzelnen Mythen, Feste, Epochen usw. sorgsam recherchiert, damit später ein harmonisches Textergebnis zustande kommt.

So, ich hoffe, ich habe euch jetzt nicht zu sehr abgeschreckt, denn natürlich hoffe ich auf und freue mich über rege Beteiligung.

Black Rose (Challenger)

Keys und Reservierungsbitten schickt bitte an Black Rose unter wolkenfeste@gmx.de oder time_of_dragons@yahoo.de .


End file.
